


The Beauty is a Beast

by LizInTheShadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kentress, Ventrobi - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizInTheShadows/pseuds/LizInTheShadows
Summary: Die erste Begegnung Obi-Wan Kenobis mit der Attentäterin Asajj Ventress. Ventrobi angedeutet.





	The Beauty is a Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alle Fans dieses Ships!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alle+Fans+dieses+Ships%21).



Obi-Wan Kenobi ging in geheimen Auftrag einer Spur nach. Manche Augenzeugen berichteten von einer dunklen Jedi, manche sagten sogar eine Sith wäre dabei ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Wie viel an diesen Gerüchten jedoch der Wahrheit entsprach, da war sich der Rat der Jedi uneinig. Denn niemand konnte eine starke dunkle Präsens spüren. Das einzige, was Obi-Wan spürte, war die Präsenz großer Angst. Er folgte den Informationen seiner Quellen zu einem abgelegenen neutralen System.

Die Gedanken des Jedi waren verschlungen, doch nicht das geringste bisschen bei der Mission. Er sorgte sich um seinen Padawan. Trotz der vielen Jahre der Ausbildung konnte Anakin noch immer nicht seine Gefühle aus den Aufträgen heraushalten. Vor allem wenn Senatorin Amidala in der Nähe war. Die Beunruhigung wurden wieder tief unter den in diesem Moment wichtigen Gedanken vergraben, als sein Raumschiff den Hyperraum verließ.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde war er in einem Schmugglerhafen gelandet und befahl seinem Astromech R4-P17 sein Schiff abflugbereit zu halten. Mit einem Umhang verdeckte er sein Lichtschwert, während er begann in den dunklen Gassen Gesprächen zu lauschen. Einmal wäre er fast aufgeflogen, doch ein Streit zwischen den zwei Gesprächsteilnehmern rettete ihn.

Darauf begab er sich in eine dreckige Bar und bestellte sich einen Drink. Im flackernden, knallbuntem Licht, sah er für einen kurzen Augenblick einer wie so oft sehr freizügigen Twi’lek-Tänzerin zu. Bis die Exekution eines Rodianers und der Streit zweier Kopfgeldjäger mit ihrem Arbeitgeber seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Beide hatten anscheinend den selben Auftrag und wollten das Geld kassieren, doch sie hatten den Typen gleichzeitig erschossen und der Auftraggeber weigerte sich beiden das Geld auszuzahlen.

Die Tür ging auf und weitere dunkle Gestalten kamen in den lauten Raum. Die leeren Stühle waren schnell vergeben, außer der Platz rechts neben dem Jedi. Dieser schmunzelte darüber nur, dass manch einer lieber stand, als neben ihm zu sitzen. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür erneut und eine in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt betrat den Raum. Der Jedi beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich zielstrebig auf den Hocker neben ihn zubewegte. Er spürte, dass die Macht stark in ihr war. Sie war groß und durch den Spalt des Umhangs waren lange, schlanke Beine zu sehen. Ein leichtes, aber amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Obi-Wans Lippen, als neben ihm mit ungewöhnlich rauer Frauenstimme ein Drink bestellt wurde.

Um diese langweilige Suchmission etwas spannender zu machen sprach er sie an:  
„Guten Tag schöne Frau. Darf ich sie auf einen Drink einladen?“, fragte er und legte dabei sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Wohl kaum.“, gab sie abwertend zur Antwort, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Zwar konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, da ihr Gesicht vollkommen hinter dem Schatten ihrer Kapuze verschwand, doch sie hatte den Blick nie von ihrem Drink gehoben, von dem sie nun einen Schluck trank. „Das ist aber schade, ich war gerade so interessiert sie kennenzulernen.“, sagte er spöttisch und legte ihr ablenkend den Arm um die Schulter. Gleichzeitig nutzte er vorsichtig die Macht und löste ihre gut in der Macht spürbaren Lichtschwerterpaar von ihrem Gürtel. Sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab und kam seinem Gesicht mit ihrem provokant nah. „Wagst du es noch einmal auch nur einen Finger in meine Richtung zu bewegen, du dreckiger Abschaum, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder nach irgendwem die Hand ausstrecken wirst!“, flüsterte sie mit wütender Stimme.

Es jagte Obi-Wan einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte vor niemandem Angst, aber so wie diese Frau sich ausdrückte schüchterte es doch ein... Die Frau richtete sich wieder auf und sagte dann mit gespielt zuckersüßer Stimme: „Es wäre nett wenn sie mich nicht weiter belästigen könnten!“ Ihm war klar, dass dies die Returkutsche für seine vorhergegangene Anmache war, doch auch darüber konnte er sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
Er wandte sich ab und legte Geld auf den Tresen, wobei er beobachtete, dass die Frau siegessicher lächelte. „Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, besuch mich auf Landeplattform C037.“, sagte er und versuchte sich ebenfalls so eindrucksvoll und spöttisch zugleich auszudrücken. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde.“, sagte die Umhangträgerin spöttisch. Der Jedi lächelte nur und verließ mit zwei neuen Lichtschwertern unter seinem Umhang verborgen die Bar.

An seiner Landeplattform angekommen betrachtete der Jedi die zwei Griffe. Sie musste einst eine Jedi gewesen sein, doch jetzt beschritt sie einen dunkleren Pfad der Macht.  
Plötzlich hörte er eine raue Stimme hinter sich: „Gefallen euch meine Lichtschwerter?“ Er lächelte und drehte sich um. Mit seiner gewohnten Geste strich er sich über den Bart und betrachtete sie kurz. Den Umhang hatte sie zurückgeschlagen, nur die Kapuze noch auf. Einem Teil in ihm gefiel eindeutig was er sah, nämlich den schlanke, aber athletische Körper einer attraktiven Frau in einem eleganten Kleid.  
Doch darüber hinaus schallt ihn der andere Teil, dass er bloß nicht vergessen durfte, dass sie auf der gegnerischen Seite stand und er sich egal auf welcher Seite die Frau wäre, nicht so an sie denken dürfte. Schließlich war er ein Jedi!

„Sie gefallen mir ganz gut. Doch ihr müsst mir verzeihen, denn ich kann euch  
diese Waffen nicht wiedergeben. Ihr könntet jemanden damit verletzen!“, antwortete  
er im gespieltem Lehrerton.

Ein spöttisches und lautes Lachen schallte ihm um die Ohren. Langsam nahm sie die Kapuze ab, sodass mehr als nur ihr Kinn zu sehen war. Obi-Wan war schon viel herumgekommen und hatte schon viel von der Welt gesehen. Eigentlich überrascht ihn nichts mehr, doch als er das wunderschöne Gesicht, welches nun von schwachen Licht der Untergehenden Sonne angestrahlt wurde betrachtete, konnte er einen Augenblick lang keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Schnell versuchte er seine Unsicherheit hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken und tastete nach seinem Lichtschwert. Doch es war nicht da! Erschrocken schaute er sich um. „Suchst du das hier, Jedi?“, kam es angriffslustig von der blassen Schönheit. Ihre Betonung lag sehr abwertend auf Jedi. Er verengte leicht verärgert die Augen. Wie hatte er nur so unaufmerksam sein können! „Wir tauschen!“, fauchte sie und warf sein Lichtschwert hoch in die Luft.

Sofort lies er ihre Lichtschwerter fallen und holte sich mithilfe der Macht sein Lichtschwert zurück. Als er zu der Unbekannten schaute hatte sie bereits ihre Klingen aktiviert und stürmte auf ihn zu. Ihr Zorn und das wilde Verlangen nach Kampf, sowie die lodernde Wut in ihren Augen lenkten ihn ab, doch er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine blaue Klinge gegen ihre Blutroten stemmen. Durch einen Machtstoß drückte er sie weg.  
„Wenn ihr mir erlaubt mich vorzustellen. Obi-Wan Kenobi.“, sagte er und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“, fragte er, während er einige ihrer Schläge parierte. Zwischen ihrem blau-roten, funkensprühenden Tanz aus Drehungen und Paraden, sah er ein Lächeln des Kampfrausches auf ihren Lippen. Gerade hatten sie ihre Schwerter über ihren Köpfen gekreuzt und er musste sich schrecklich anstrengen um ihrem Druck standzuhalten, da schaute sie ihm tief und abschätzend in die Augen. „Asajj Ventress.“, sagte sie kalt, „Doch ihr könnt euch gewiss sein, dass niemand von unserem Treffen erfahren wird. Denn ich werde euch vernichten!“ Mit dieser Drohung löste sie ihre Schwerter und griff mit beiden Schwertern von je einer Seite an.  
Nachdem er diese schwierige Parade mehr oder weniger gemeistert hatte, fragte er sie: „Warum kämpft ihr für Count Dooku?“ Ihre Antwort war eine heftige Folge aus aggressiven Schlägen. „Rache also. An wem wollt ihr euch rächen? Wieso an den Jedi? Was haben sie euch getan?“, führte Obi-Wan das Gespräch weiter. Erneut gab sie keine Antwort von sich, sondern schlug nur noch wütender zu. „In euch ist nichts Böses! Nur weil ihr Angst habt Dooku könnte euch vernichten, seid ihr nicht verpflichtet ihm zu dienen!“, versuchte er weiter mit Moral an sie zu appellieren. Doch dieses Mal hörte sie kurz auf ihn zu bekämpfen. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn: „Ich habe keine Angst!“ Damit stürzte sie sich auf ihn und der Jedi beschloss die Moral fürs erste bei Seite zu lassen.  
In ihrem Kampf zerstörten die beiden die halbe Plattform und auch, als sie sich beide entkräftet gegenüberstanden, so war noch immer kein endgültiger Sieger auszumachen. Beide waren deutlich angeschlagener, als vorher. Obi-Wan war völlig außer Atem und eine üble Schnittwunde zog sich quer von hinten über seine linke Schulter. Asajj war am Zittern vor Anstrengung und drohte auf der Stelle zusammenzubrechen, denn sie hatte noch nie einen Kampf solcher Länge gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner geführt. „Ihr seht müde aus! Gebt auf!“, rief er, selber am Keuchen, wegen seiner schmerzenden Schulter. „Niemals!“, schrie sie, aber widersprüchlicher Weise deaktivierte sie ihre Lichtschwerter. Er war kurz verwirrt, doch dann drehte sie sich um und rannte auf das vorbeifahrende Raumschiff zu. Er rannte hinter ihr her und steckte sein deaktiviertes Lichtschwert wieder an seinen Gürtel. Er wollte sie mithilfe der Macht aufhalten, aber er hatte Angst sie in den Abgrund stürzen zu lassen. Deshalb blieb er einfach stehen und sah zu wie sie die Macht für den 40 Meter weiten Sprung nutzte. Er sah bewundernd zu, wie sie sich grazil in der Luft drehte und mit einer perfekten Rolle landete. Sie stand auf und schaute zu ihm. Die zwei Kontrahenten tauschten einen langen Blick, von dem wahrscheinlich keiner der beiden wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

Obi-Wan Kenobi war klar, dass er ihr eigentlich hätte folgen müssen, doch er war sich bewusst, dass dies zu nichts führen würde. Deshalb beschloss er den Rat der Jedi zu kontaktieren. Müde schleppte er sich in sein Schiff und befahl seinem Droiden ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Coruscant zu bringen.

Asajj Ventress hatte sich zum selben Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in ihrem Schiff wieder gefunden und bereitete sich darauf vor Count Dooku von ihrer ersten Niederlage zu berichten. Sie hatte zuvor noch nie gegen einen Jedi gekämpft. Dieser brachte sie innerlich durcheinander. Wenn alle Jedi so waren, würde sie es nicht schaffen allein mit ihren Gefühlen schwerwiegende Handlungen zu begründen. Aber sie konnte nicht zurück zu den Jedi! War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen nach dem Tod ihres Meisters auf die Seite der Separatisten zu wechseln? Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Keiner der Separatisten durfte je von ihren Zweifeln erfahren! Count Dooku würde sie dann nicht mehr unterrichten! Und sie brauchte diesen Unterricht! Der Jedi hatte nichts geändert, sagte sie sich! Sie wollte noch immer Rache!

Insgeheim beschloss Obi-Wan Kenobi nie wieder einen so einfachen, doch fatalen Fehler zu machen! Wenn das irgendjemand erführe! Ein Jedi, der sich von der Schönheit einer Frau blenden lässt! Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust und vergrub seine aufkommenden Gefühle für eine gewisse Herzogin bevor sie wieder schmerzen konnten. Dafür dachte er vorerst ein letztes Mal an Asajj Ventress. Obwohl sie so voller Hass, Zorn und Rachsucht war, hatte er nichts Böses in ihr gespürt. Nicht wie bei Count Dooku. Sie war anders, denn in ihr steckte noch Gutes, da war er sich sicher!

Diese Frau zog ungewollt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich! Ob sie wollte oder nicht, er würde alles daran setzen sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, zu retten, bevor sie vollkommen in Zorn, Hass und Angst vor Count Dooku ertrank!

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Star Wars OTP und meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfiktion, naja also eigentlich ein Re-Upload von 2015. Ein bisschen Nostalgie muss auch mal sein.


End file.
